


Watch me make 'em bow one by one by one

by CoinToYourWitcher



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All song fics all the time, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Dark Romance, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Female Rescuer, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fraternities & Sororities, Girl Power, Hide under the covers, It's not the same without them, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Kylo's wolfy grin, Light a candle, Listen to the song recs, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Multiple Personalities, Put on your headphones, Put the kids to bed, Revenge, Rey is 17, Reylo - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Sexy tricks, So many good dark songs, Song: You Should See Me in a Crown (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/pseuds/CoinToYourWitcher
Summary: College art student Rey and baddie Kylo (head of a frat).Knights of Ren as frat boys. Rapey rapey Billie Eilish vibes. Mind reading. Mind control.Her parents thought the force bond was schizophrenia and medicated her.Ben/Kylo is Ben with multiple personality disorder.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91
Collections: House Dadam, Reylo Theme Event, Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Gave myself to madness craving for the badness

**Author's Note:**

> Mood inspired by "you should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish
> 
> [The Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jvYUlbUxGk8JFU4KTzr65?si=qm1JgP4LQQmHzqkyo9xEQQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Turning to the blackness  
>  Waiting for the badness  
> Gave myself to madness  
> Craving for the badness**
> 
> Pulse by IDER  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

[ ](https://ibb.co/SyG61jK)

“That looks interesting, Rey. Maybe try adding a little more color,” Professor Holdo suggested over Rey’s shoulder as she perused their canvases.

Rey set her brush down on a paper towel, wiped her hands on her apron and frowned at her painting. It was a silhouette of a male figure, dark, tall, slightly bow-legged, mostly formed from strokes of gray and stormy blue.

“Who was your subject?” she asked Rey, after circling her neighbor’s easel without comment.

“I just made him up,” Rey lied. The truth was, Rey knew the figure by heart. He lurked in the peripherals of her mind but every time she tried to make him out he would move further away, never focusing. Probably a side effect of her Clozapine. 

Rey was pretty sure she didn’t have schizophrenia but that hadn’t stopped her being diagnosed with it when she was six, when her doctors had exhausted all other theories and come up blank every time. The facts had remained; the child they were dealing with was convinced she was seeing people - _a_ person - that simply _wasn’t there._ Schizophrenia was the only diagnosis they’d been able to make fit and, when the Clozapine had put an end to Rey’s ‘hallucinations’, they were all able to pat themselves on the back for another job well done.

Now, Rey tried to keep that side of herself a secret. She pretended she saw the world in color like everyone else, pretended she had a sex drive, pretended she didn’t feel like she was half empty or like she’d been walking around missing one shoe since she was little.

When the clock on the wall marked the hour, the class dismissed, putting their paintings in their skinny wooden cubbies and rolling their pallet carts to the wall. As Rey stepped out into the fresh air, she realized she preferred the smell of the art building: paint thinner and spray glue fumes. The stronger a sensation, the more she liked it. She appreciated being able to perceive it. Something. _Anything._

Unlocking her bike, she rolled up her right pants leg and headed up the hill to her dorm on sorority row. Where the sprinklers overlapped the sidewalk, Rey shielded her sketchbook and plowed on through, eventually pulling up to the bicycle stand outside the gray stone building of Kappa Pi. Water droplets cascaded from her dark hair as she shook away the evidence of the sprinkler.

Two guys were standing on the lawn, posting a flyer on Kappa Pi’s cork board. They closed the glass case over it as she watched.

“Party at Delta Sigma Pi on Friday,” one said, by way of explanation when they noticed her. The board was for Kappa Pi sisters but occasionally it was used by the fraternities to advertise their events: a public mating call. 

Rey raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement but didn’t reply. She was too busy studying the taller of the two guys, the one with raven black hair and broad shoulders, who seemed to occupy space with a kind of casual arrogance. Rey had never met him before but there was something about him that felt achingly familiar nonetheless. Maybe his eyes - so dark, so intense, even at this distance. And, was it her imagination or was he studying her with the same look of perplexity as she was giving him?

The spell was broken almost immediately as the two men made their way back down to the sidewalk, although she was sure she heard the taller one mutter something under his breath as they passed her. It sounded like, “Look, she’s already wet,” but Rey wasn’t completely sure, not until he turned back and sought out her gaze again before flashing her a wolfish grin. She had heard him right _and_ he knew it.

Rey fobbed into the building thinking the comment probably should have angered her, or maybe excited her, but again, she felt nothing. 

Once in her room, she threw her sketchbook down on the bed and turned on the shower, watching as the bathroom steamed up. She stared at the foggy mirror reflection of herself. It was the perfect artistic representation of how she was going through life: trapped at 50% opacity.

Her gaze slipped sideways to her pill bottle--sitting innocuously on the edge of the sink--as she undressed. Sighing, she stepped into the shower, the temperature turned up as high as it would go, letting it burn away the numbness inside. 

Looking down at her naked body, Rey wondered what it would feel like to have that tall stranger touch her. The thought hit her like the deep pluck of a bass guitar. Like a growl. It was an entirely new sensation. She rolled her head under the faucet, letting the water run over her closed eyelids, as if to refresh the image of his hungry grin.

After a little while, she lifted her head and peeked out at her pill bottle again.

Rey had been at college for six months and it had never once occurred to her to discontinue her pills. Not until today. 

Still naked, she stepped out of the shower, picked up the bottle and poured it’s contents into the toilet. The pills floated, swirling around each other like blue water beetles. Staring blankly, she flushed. _What would it be like? To feel? To see him again?_

\------------

“I think it’s hilarious,” her mom said, defending her.

“It’s not a joke, she’s not pretending, she really thinks someone is there,” her dad countered. 

Rey listened from the breakfast table, glancing at Ben in the corner. His ears stuck out like doors on a car and his head wobbled on his too-skinny neck. She could tell he was watching cartoons, even though it looked like he was sitting on her linoleum floor, facing a table leg.

“Sweetheart, tell your father you don’t think Ben is real. He’s just your imaginary friend, right?” she said, unworried.

Rey squirmed in her chair, glancing at Ben.

“She _looked_ at him.Did you see that?” her father said, pointing at her.

“She’s play acting,” her mom said, exasperated. “She’s six!”

Ten year old Ben glanced up at her, feeling her growing discomfort. He couldn’t hear the conversation her parents were having but he _could_ pick up on her emotions. Ben had refused to tell his parents about Rey; he knew there was something shameful about seeing a girl no one else could, a phenomenon that had begun a few months earlier.

Her dad came over to her, putting his hands on her arms. “Sweetie, you’re not playing make-believe right?”

“I’m six, Dad. You don’t have to say ‘make-believe’,” Rey said, rolling her eyes and looking at Ben as if to say, ‘Parents, am I right?’.

“You see that?” her father said, turning back to his wife. She cocked her head, coming closer.

“Who are you looking at, Rey? Are you looking at Ben?” she said, sounding less confident in her analysis now.

“Yeah,” Rey said, feeling their intense gazes. “He _is_ real.”

“And he’s here?” her mom needled. She followed her daughter’s gaze to the spot on the linoleum where Ben sat, looking sympathetic. “There?”

“No, he’s in _his_ house,” Rey said, her high voice sounding thoroughly exasperated. They’d been through this before. “But I can see him like he’s here.”

“If he’s really real then he can call us on the phone,” her dad said logically, as if trying to bring Rey back to reality.

“Okay, what’s our phone number?” Rey asked, eager to prove herself honest. Her father wrote it down for her on a scrap of paper and she took it before walking over to Ben.

“Hey, Ben, can you call this number?” she asked, holding it out. “My parents still don’t think you’re real.” He took it from her hand, uncrossed his legs and stood up.

“Where...did the paper go?” her dad said, standing up, fearful now. Her mom looked around on the floor.

Ben had disappeared out of whatever room he was in and, after a moment, the phone in Rey’s kitchen rang, just once. 

Her mother screamed and jumped away from it, as if it was going to bite her. Both of her parents looked back at Rey, terrified. 

“My parents said they don’t want me to use the phone,” Ben said as he reappeared, his big brown eyes apologizing.

“I’ll call a doctor,” Rey’s mom whispered. “And a priest.”


	2. Think you’re so criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **White shirt now red, my bloody nose  
>  Sleepin’, you’re on your tippy toes  
> Creepin’ around like no one knows  
> Think you’re so criminal**
> 
> bad guy by Billie Eilish  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

It was Friday night and the Kappa Pis were pregaming in the common area. Rey was feeling the burn of the vodka more than she did when she was on her meds, so far the only development she had been able to discern. 

One girl was not drinking. Rose, Paige’s kid sister, was a senior in high school and had come to visit for the weekend. Paige was very protective of her and it had taken all of them a while to convince her that Rose should be allowed to come with them (under the proviso that she didn’t drink). Paige had eventually relented but was still constantly checking to make sure she was okay with going, offering to stay at the dorm and watch movies instead and nursing a concerned look every time Rose declined.

“I want to come! I want to go to a college party!” she insisted, sounding even younger when she whined. 

Rey was new to parties too, being a freshman, a Pledge _and_ the youngest one in the sorority.

Jannah, the Chapter President, stood, raising their bottle of cheap Absolut in a toast.

“To my sisters, who are strong, badass bitches. May we always have each other's backs,” she declared, flipping her curly hair back to take a theatrical swig. The rest of the sisters clinked their shots and downed them in one. 

Rey was starting to feel something more than tipsy. Maybe ‘excitement’ was the word, or ‘anticipation’. She smiled, enjoying her new pre-party jitters. It was getting late; they would be going soon.

There were fifteen of them in total and, when they walked down Greek Row, their heels made a racket on the pavement. They paused outside of the Delta Sigma Pi house - a huge, three-story, dark, stone citadel on the outskirts of campus - and linked hands as they filed up the stairs and in, weaving between the bodies of students and townies. 

It was like walking into Hell. Someone in the frat had dimmed the lights and put red film over them, bathing the house in a blood-red light. Cannabis smoke clouded the rooms, like a natural smoke machine. The music was a relentless electro-demonic house beat compilation and it gave Rey the impression that no one was really interested in making conversation at these things.

When the group of Kappa Pis reached the kitchen, a lanky, platinum blond Sigma offered her a full solo cup of beer. She went to take it but Paige quickly intercepted and dumped the contents down the sink.

“Make her a fresh one,” she demanded, watching him pour this one from the keg and handing it to Rey herself, leaning close to shout in her ear, “Keep an eye on your drink!”

The blond Sigma waited for Paige to lead Rose to the living room where people were dancing, before sliding up beside Rey.

“What’s your name?” he shouted over the din, his cologne invading her nostrils.

“I’m Rey. You?” she asked, feeling a flicker of something, like in the shower, like whenever she thought about black hair and a wolfish grin. It was as though she was slowly coming alive, waking up to a concoction of hormones her body was only now producing. 

“Toby. You a Freshman?” he asked, almost hopefully.

“Yep,” Rey said, distractedly. 

In the corner of her mind’s eye she could see her mysterious male silhouette. She turned her head slightly, expecting to see the figure slide away before she got a look but it didn’t. He came into focus, something so familiar in him, but so intensely unexpected.

He wasn’t smiling this time. He stood in the middle of the room, looking right at her, his dark eyebrows knitting as his gaze flickered back and forth between her and Toby. His jeans and T-shirt were as black as his hair, making him look like some kind of dark incubus in the red light.

As Rey watched, he stalked closer and told Toby, “Get me a drink.” It surprised Rey to see that Toby spun around and headed to the kitchen without so much as a complaint, ditching her. Evidently the tall guy was in charge.

He leaned in close and Rey felt her pulse quicken.

“I’m Kylo,” he shouted an inch from her ear, his breath hot on her neck. He didn’t wait for her to say her name. “Have we met?” he asked, frowning as if he was trying to place her.

“I saw you putting up the fliers,” Rey said.

“No, that’s not it,” he replied, frustrated, taking his dripping beer from Toby over her head. He took a sip, still looking down at her, before saying, “Do you want a tour?”

Rey was tired of standing at the kitchen doorway so she nodded. There was an anxious flutter in her gut, like she was a lamb who had just agreed to be led into the deep, dark wood.

They made for the stairs, Rey watching in awe as everyone parted for him. Did they look… were they _afraid?_ He _was_ almost a foot taller than everyone else and had a commanding presence. The scene reminded Rey of a vampire surrounded by mortals. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and motioned for her to go up first, which she did. Turning to see if he was following, she noticed that his head was tilted, blatantly staring at her ass, looking up at her when caught, but merely flashing that wolfy grin once more.

The bass string plucked again, this time between her legs.

At the top of the stairs, he motioned expectantly towards the end of the hall, where she could see another flight going up to a third floor. Evidently ‘Do you want a tour?’ was frat code for ‘Do you want to fuck upstairs?’

Unsure what to do, Rey leaned back against the wall and took a sip of her slowly-warming beer. She couldn’t let her first time be so… casual. So unfeeling. Not after so long.

Her gaze skittering across him, Rey _knew_ she would have considered his proposition if he had only taken time to get to know her and didn’t keep looking at her like he could see through her dress. 

Instead, she felt like she had made a dangerous error. Her friends were all downstairs and she hadn’t told anyone she was relocating. 

Seeing her apprehension, Kylo sloped in, looking her right in the eyes like a snake charmer as he said, “Go up the stairs.” It was the same tone he had used on Toby, when he’d claimed her for himself.

There was a strange sensation in her mind, an invasion, like he had just run full force at a door inside her and tried to break it down with one of his broad shoulders. But her door held firm. It was jarring, nonetheless; it felt like her ears were ringing, except that it was a full body experience. 

His eyes flicked back and forth between hers, waiting. Rey shivered, too stunned to flee. 

Confusion blossomed in his eyes and, frustrated, Kylo took hold of the hand holding her drink and moved it out of the way. She felt her beer leave her hand, into his, as he lowered his face close to hers. He was barely a whisper away. 

“Who _are_ you?” he said, his interest clear.

“I’m Rey,” she said, flattening her back to the wall. Part of her wanted to duck under his arm and run down the stairs. The other part was masochistically enjoying the shivers of fear he sent racing up and down her spine. Fear - another first since flushing her pills. His breath was like spiders on her skin as he inspected her, the dim lights flickering in time with her pulse. 

He straightened and peered upwards as the lights faltered, then handed Rey her beer back.

Rey took a long swallow, drowning her parched mouth in the lukewarm beer as she glanced down the stairs, her escape route. When her eyes returned to him, he was watching her from his full height, waiting. 

_Waiting for what?_

Rey realized as she peered up into his implacable face that, if she looked closer, she could see more than just what there was on the surface. Deep in the well-like blackness of his eyes, there was a chink, like a door had been left open a crack, a door into his mind. Rey frowned but pushed at it gently, afraid but morbidly curious as to what she would see inside. 

It was pitch black. Darkness all around. Impenetrable, inky darkness which felt like it was leeching the light out of Rey’s very soul. She shivered and was about to back out through the still open door when, suddenly, somewhere deep in the darkness a light flickered, once, twice, a third time before guttering into blackness again. Rey pressed forward, trying to find where it had come from, feeling her way in her blindness. The light flickered again and she saw Kylo was standing directly in front of her, a rope pulled tight between his two hands, his eyes flashing with a kind of malicious hunger that made her blood run cold. 

She ran, back through the door, back into the eerie, red light of the party, only too happy to leave behind the monster she’d found waiting for her in the darkness. 

Her body had slammed against the wall with the force of her exit and her heart was hammering in her chest as she gasped down breath, trying to regain her footing in reality. Too late, she realized that her body was going slack. Had she hit her head? She found Kylo’s expectant eyes watching her keenly as her own filled with panic. No, it wasn’t her head.

“You put something in my drink…”

He caught her lazily as she collapsed into oblivion.


	3. You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Don't be cautious, don't be kind  
>  You committed, I'm your crime  
> Push my button anytime  
> You got your finger on the trigger  
> But your trigger finger's mine**  
>    
> COPYCAT by Billie Eilish  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

Rey awoke, feeling paralyzed with comfort, like she was floating an inch above the bed. She had only taken a sip, but it was enough to make her body disobey her brain’s orders to stand and bolt. He had tossed her limp form on the bed and left her head dangling off the edge. 

An upside-down Kylo took his shirt off, not for her enjoyment, but because he was overly warm. 

She swallowed with difficulty, fighting gravity with her throat muscles, feeling like a moth spread out on a spider’s web, silently watching him prepare. 

_To rape her_ , she thought. 

She was about to become a statistic, one of the quarter of women sexually assaulted in college. Her mind danced around for possibilities of rescue. 

Paige would come looking for her. 

The drug would wear off and she could run. 

He’d be too drunk to get it up.

Kylo’s expression was frighteningly impassive, as if he was just reading a book or watching tv. A true sociopath, he didn’t see her as a person, had no interest in her whatsoever. Men like Kylo got off on the control, the power, rather than the act itself.

Rey’s mind tried to disassociate, focusing her attention on the ceiling, on the smoke detector, on anything that wasn’t Kylo circling her like a shark.

Straddling her on the bed, he pulled her tights and panties off unceremoniously, flinging them to the floor. 

A tear ran down her forehead. 

Kylo bit her, lightly, on her inner thigh. 

She tried to scream, but it came out as a mumble. Kylo watched her, making sure she wasn't going to raise an alarm, then spread her legs again, pushing his fingers inside her to see how tight she was, unbuttoning his pants with his left hand simultaneously. 

His fingers were huge! It hurt!

Rey tried to fight the drug, but her muscles were sleepy.

With extreme effort, she made to sit up, but started falling back, over the side of the bed. 

Kylo's hand shot out, uncharacteristically catching her head to protect her neck. 

As he lifted her head, she saw his face had changed. From a bored sense of entitlement to shock, as if he had just dropped out of the air and landed on this bed, holding her head. He looked around the room, getting his bearings, tucking his hair behind a large ear. 

She knew those eyes.

“Ben?” she managed to squeak out. It _was_ Ben, he sat her up, cradling her in the bed. 

“ _Rey_?” he asked, his hand shaking under her weight, or maybe from fear. His big brown eyes were round in terror at finding her in Kylo’s snare. 

He laid her down and jumped out of the bed. Pacing, he looked at the nightstand, having an internal struggle. Ben’s motions were so different than Kylo’s, young and agile, not wooden like before. 

He ripped open the drawer, pulling out a gun.

Rey felt a surge of adrenaline help her sit up.

“He’ll be back any second,” Ben said, frantic, meaning Kylo, “I don’t have time to explain.”

He held the gun up to his head, squeezing his face in terror, “Look away,” he said, hoping to protect her from the grizzly sight.

Rey raised her hand, reaching into his mind—an open door with the light on—and controlled the part of his brain that wanted to pull that trigger. They were in his mind’s room, having a mental struggle for the gun, but she was weak and new to this, his hand broke free. 

Instead of pulling the trigger he hit himself as hard as he could in the temple with the butt of the gun, also hitting his head on the nightstand on the way down, and collapsing on the floor, the gun sliding under the bed.

Rey sat there for a minute, an unconscious Ben/Kylo on the floor of the third-floor bedroom, the vaulted ceiling looming over her. She managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed and pull her skirt down to a decent length. Ben’s face was half covered by his hair, blocking his eyes. She set her feet down on the wood floor and padded over to the door. 

It swung open by itself a crack, a hand on the doorknob, “Kylo?” 

It was Toby, he had heard the crash of Ben hitting the floor. He was in on this. He looked at her, barefoot, scared, then spotted his frat brother. 

She could run for the gun, under the bed. Or.

Rey made eye contact, the way Kylo had done when he had pinned her to the wall.

“Let me go,” she said forcefully, finding his mind door, kicking it in.

Toby opened the door wider—the real one—stepping aside, his face trance-like. Rey ran down the stairs, back down the hall to where Kylo had drugged her, and skimmed the last staircase as fast as her sluggish legs could carry her.

She found Paige, outside, hugging Rose, who was crying into her. Paige looked at Rey’s bare feet and held her hand out for her to take it. Rey hugged them.

 _Safe_.

The Kappa Pi sisters regrouped and, abandoning their heels, they fled back to the sanctuary of their dorm. 

Rey hadn’t told them what happened to her yet, but she could tell something had also happened to little Rose. She was crying so hard she was gasping for air. 

They circled her in the common room, waiting for Paige to tell them what had transpired. 

An idea hitting her, Rey stepped forward, putting her hand on Rose’s head, ignoring their looks of confusion.

She found Rose’s door, opening it tenderly and ran to hug her on the floor where she was curled into a ball. 

“We got this,” Rey whispered into her hair, lulling her mind. 

Rose in the common room went from sobbing to being dead asleep. 

“What the fuck did you just do?” Paige said, slumping under Rose’s weight.

“I have SO much to tell you guys,” Rey said, her chin quivering.

——————————-

After much explanation, Rey was able to convince her sisters that she not only had a form of mind control, but so did the head of the frat. She dished about her childhood friend and their strange connection, her inaccurate diagnosis, and seeing him again tonight, half Ben, half monster.

“Sounds like a split personality disorder,” Jannah said, their resident psych major, “Could have happened when he was a kid, when your connection broke?”

Rey entreated them not to call the cops, she didn’t want Ben going to jail for something Kylo had done, something he probably _has_ done for years.

Paige stroked a sleeping Rose’s hair, finally calm enough to tell them what she had seen that night. 

“I went to the bathroom, just for a little while, but there was a line. When I came back, she wasn’t dancing anymore. I texted her but she didn’t respond. I looked everywhere, then I decided to check the upstairs bedrooms. All the doors were locked, but,” she cringed in a withheld cry, “I saw her little purse strap sticking out from one of the doors.”

Jannah rubbed her back. They all looked at little Rose, worried about what she was going to say next.

“There was a loud noise upstairs and a boy inside the room—you know the one, Rey, he was pouring drinks?”

“Toby, the blonde one,” Rey said, remembering the smell of his cologne.

“Yeah, he came running out. And I saw Rose passed out on his bed. I ran in and got her to wake up and walk out with me,” Paige said, sounding relieved.

“So he didn’t...?” Johanna asked, clarifying.

“Well he was going to!” Paige said, breathing raggedly.

“What do you guys want to do?” Jannah asked the group.

They were all looking at her, the youngest, hoping for her to tell them what to do. 

Rey felt a delicious anger, a craving for revenge. She wasn’t a lifeless shell today. She was a flame, ignited by hate and love simultaneously.

She put her hand on Rose’s sleeping head and wiped the memory of the night, as easy as applying a Bandaid. 

_That’s probably how Kylo got away with it for so long_ , she thought.

“We bide our time,” Rey said, taking their hands.


	4. When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?  
>  What are you wondering? What do you know?  
> Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?  
> When we all fall asleep, where do we go?**
> 
> bury a friend by Billie Eilish  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

Biking to class the next week, Rey saw Kylo crossing the quad with a couple of his cult-like followers. He seemed to have recovered from the head-bashing incident, turning to check out a girl as she walked by, ever on the prowl.

Setting her bike down, Rey trailed closely behind them, able to eavesdrop on the two Sigmas following him. 

“First Order, by Saturday,” the African American one was saying. 

Rey knew First Order was a club in the city. 

“And they said bottle service if we got two hundred?” the other asked. 

It sounded like they were working as promoters, getting girls to come to the club in exchange for perks. 

Suddenly, Kylo stopped, turned a complete 180, and walked through the two of them, stopping a foot in front of Rey. 

He must have sensed her.

“Are you stalking me?” he asked, brazenly running his hand down her arm. 

He had never gotten the chance to wipe her mind of the events of that night, and he was thinking of a way to get her alone to correct that mistake. _Sloppy._

“I-I did have a question for you,” Rey said, barricading her mind door with a chair to the door handle. Her brain’s interpretation of mind control was so literal.

“And what is that?” he asked, taken aback.

“Can I see you again? Sometime?” she asked, quietly. _Would he fall for this?_

He had no idea what she was into, maybe she was into being dominated. He hadn’t taken the time to get to know her, before he had blacked out in his bedroom.

Staring at her, Kylo chewed his cheek. 

“Maybe we could go out, I could bring the girls, we could make it a group thing,” Rey suggested, playing into their already-laid plans.

“Anton, give her one,” Kylo barked over his shoulder.

The African American Sigma pulled a flier out of his bookbag. 

_What was it with them and fliers?_

“See you there, bring your friends,” Kylo said, backing away, “If you show them that, they’ll give you the first drink for free.” 

_So nice of you_ , Rey thought, cynically, contriving a smile.

\----------------------------------------

That night, Rey couldn’t sleep, her mind full of worry, an overpowering emotion she was growing familiar with. This week had been so eventful, she couldn’t imagine quieting her mind. Wishing she had someone to talk to about everything, she sat up, went to the bathroom, and poured a glass of water from the sink. 

Climbing back into bed, she turned to face the wall. 

A figure was there, laying in her bed, under her covers, inches from her face, throwing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Kylo.

She jumped, her eyes wide. 

“It’s me! Shhh,” Ben said, slowly removing the hand from her mouth, “Kylo is asleep.”

Rey remembered how it had always seemed like child Ben was in the room with her, even though he was in his own home, hours away.

The connection was fully open again, the meds having left her system completely now.

She had never experienced this connection with Kylo, only to Ben. Kylo didn’t spare thoughts for other people.

Maybe she was only going to see Ben when Kylo wasn’t in control.

"Where have you _been_?" he asked, memorizing her new, adult face.

Rey pulled her T-shirt down, trying to cover more of her bare legs. "Well, my parents put me on this medication that kind of blocked you out."

"I felt so...torn. When you left," Ben whispered, as if Kylo was asleep on the other side of his back. 

Rey swallowed. "I felt like that too, even on the meds. Like I was missing something."

"That's when he showed up," Ben said, remembering. “When I was ten and Kylo took over, he changed his name, hating being called ‘Ben’. He thinks I’m weak,” Ben said, “just because I don’t need people to fear me.”

Ben described his predicament, “It’s like multiple personality disorder, but where you’re just tied up, watching someone live your life in the worst way possible.” 

“But then I saw your head falling, in the bedroom, and I shot through Kylo’s influence in order to catch you,” Ben said, pushing a lock of hair out of Rey’s face. Touching Rey seemed to increase his heart rate and he dropped his hand, worried it would wake Kylo.

He kept his distance after that, as much as he could in her small bed, coming back the next night and the next.

Rey got very little sleep, lying in wait for when Ben would appear, talking until one of them fell asleep or if Kylo awoke, at which point Ben would disappear.

“I feel stronger now that you’re back,” Ben said, “like I had given up, but now it’s like...I have a reason to fight him.”

“Do you think he remembers these conversations with me? Because I have a plan but I kinda need him to be unaware,” Rey asked, propping her head up on her hand.

“I’m doing my best to keep it from him,” Ben said, seriously.

“I might be able to wipe the memories,” Rey said, putting her hand on his cheek. His face felt real enough. _Would it work even if he wasn’t really here in the bed with her?_

“No!” Ben said, grabbing her hand, “I don’t want to forget.”

Rey nodded, looking down at where their hands were still clasped. He felt so warm, his big hand engulfing hers. It sounded like there was a drum in the room, but it was just their pounding heartbeats, magnified by their connection.

She rested her head back down on her pillow, looking into his brown eyes, full of...longing.

He swallowed, sitting up and twisting so he could come down, kissing Rey, like a dream come to life.

The drum beat grew louder and faster as Rey grabbed him by the hair, opening her mouth and letting his tongue inside.

Her body was finally getting what it wanted, after years of being stifled. She ground into him through the covers and he made a noise of quiet frustration, moving to be fully on top of her, spreading her legs with his knee.

 _Oh_ , she thought in surprise, _I guess Kylo sleeps naked._ She was in a T-shirt and panties, as always. 

Ben palmed her breast through her T-shirt, making that yummy bass string pluck between her legs again, so much more intense now that the drugs had worn off.

"Kylo thinks about you all the time and it drives me crazy," Ben huffed into her lips. "I want you all to myself."

"Together we can fix this," Rey said, encouragingly, running her hands over his broad shoulders, wishing they'd had all their conversations with him laying on top of her, digging an erection against her clit. "And I've got the girls to help me."

"Mmm," he hummed, sliding her T-shirt higher, his fingers tracing the curve of her bare breast. 

She could read his thoughts as he kissed her, all of which were making her grow slicker down there. 

_God I wish I had a condom. I can feel her getting wet and hot. Fuuuck she's so soft. I need to get my body back. Does she care that my boner is digging into her cunt right now? Rey. Fuck. It's little Rey. She's either going to save me or be the death of me. I was fine and now I can't live without having everything again. It's not enough to be beside her. I need to be in her._

Rey reached down to touch his erection, just to feel him in the dark. Her hand started at the tip then slid down and just kept going, she couldn't even fit her fingers all the way around him. 

“Holy shit, you’re huge,” Rey said, breaking the kiss.

She wasn’t worried, just surprised that the male organ could _be_ that size. Although, technically, being such a big man, he was probably commensurate.

Ben was in the push-up position, his eyes out of focus as they looked down at her.

She removed her hand, looking back and forth at his eyes. They were darker than before. It was early morning.

“Kylo?” Rey asked, feeling her body tense. His eyebrows knitted.

She slammed her mind door and bounced slightly as 200lbs left her bed, sitting up violently, as if from a nightmare, alone.


	5. Watch me make ‘em bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bite my tongue, bide my time  
>  Wearing a warning sign  
> Wait 'til the world is mine  
> Visions I vandalize  
> Cold in my kingdom size  
> Fell for these ocean eyes  
> You should see me in a crown  
> I'm gonna run this nothing town  
> Watch me make 'em bow  
> One by one by one  
> One by one by**  
> you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

The Kappa Pi sisters climbed out of their Lyfts onto the sidewalk outside of the First Order club. They looked at each other seriously.

Tonight was not about fun, it was revenge.

As if mentally sharpening their knives, they lifted their stern eyes to the door of the club.

They were dressed to the nines. Fish nets, knee high boots, mini skirts.

Rey was in a sequined, silver crop top, hoping the shark would swim after the shiny little fish.

\---------------------

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Paige’s friend asked. “Ketamine is no joke, I mean, it’s great for treating pain, or as like, an anesthetic, but in high doses like this, it’ll knock you flat on your ass.”

“Finn, we need it,” Paige said, taking the small Altoid box in his hand, a few pills rattling around inside.

Finn was in nursing school, partly--he had admitted--to meet himself a nice, hot doctor. But his internship got him rare access to medications. 

Grabbing the pills back from her, Finn deliberated, “You need to tell me what it’s for, or you’re not getting it,” he said, worried. 

Rey stepped forward, looking him in the eyes, “You don’t need to know.” 

A slow blink, “I don’t need to know,” he said, handing her the pills.

“You’re a scary bitch,” Paige said, impressed, as they turned to walk away.

\-------------------------------

They showed their IDs to the burly doorman.

He stamped Jannah and Paige through, along with all of her other sisters, but stopped, reading Rey was underage.

Rey prepared to snake charm him, but he simply looked her up and down and stamped her wrist as well, a little black star.

Inside, the club boomed with a sultry cover of Hit Me With Your Best Shot by ADONA, the room lit by glowing neon strips that outlined every edge and corner.

The lights would make it hard to find a private spot.

Scantily-clad male and female go go dancers in glowing masks moved in cages on the dance floor, with a long bar that took up the length of the left wall. 

Rey reached out with her mind, finding Kylo on the second floor railing, overlooking the whole scene.

He locked eyes with her, having sensed her again. Rey swallowed, barely believing what she was about to attempt, what amounted to mind control of half a dozen frat boys, and Kylo himself, who had being doing this much longer than her, years, likely. She had only just begun to experience the world from the perspective of a normal person, much less someone who could tap into these powers. But she had never been normal. She had Ben. And she wasn't giving him up without a fight.

Signaling her sisters with a glance, they lined up on the bar stools, cashing in on their free drinks.

Kylo disappeared down the stairs and Rey moved forward to head him off. She needed the dark of the stairwell.

He came down one step at a time, each step flooding Rey with his bad intentions, his mind wide open.

_He wanted to pin her to something, suck her till her skin turned blue, do all the things he hadn't gotten to do last time, see if she still wanted him after that. He was going to ride her hard tonight, put her away wet, and if she wasn't drooling for more, a simple memory wipe would take care of her._

He put his hand on the wall behind her, “I had a dream about you the other night.”

It wasn’t a threat, he believed what he was saying. He definitely caught a glimpse of her before she had realized he wasn’t Ben.

"We've got a table upstairs," Kylo started, but Rey brought her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Easy to do, if she pretended he was Ben.

He pressed her to the wall, his hands gripping her naked back. 

Reaching out with her mind, Rey found the DJ, and puppeted him into playing **you should see me in a crown** by Billie Eilish, her signal to the girls to find the other Sigmas. She found them with her mind too. Kylo had hinted they were upstairs but she found them further down the bar and let the girls know right where to find them. Delving deeper into Kylo's mind, she read his plan.

_He was going to lure her upstairs, take her to his private table, close the curtain, and fuck her blind on the velvet couch. If she was compliant enough, he'd risk his cock in her mouth, come down her throat, see if she swallows. Maybe leave her under the table all night, let her come up for air when he was ready to take her home, when her cunt was begging for more attention. That's when he'd give her to Toby or Joe, or both of them, since they wouldn't shut up about her._

_I don't think so,_ Rey thought.

“I’m on E,” Rey lied. “Do you want one?” she asked, holding up the Altoid box.

She fed it to him before he responded.

Dry swallowing it, willingly, Kylo leaned back in for another kiss. 

Rey dodged it, waiting. He barely noticed, moving instead down to kiss her neck.

She wasn't about to give Kylo any more of her than he had already taken without permission. He wasn't even trying to invade her mind, too busy thinking with his cock, his thoughts coming in pathetic spurts of lust.

_Fucking little skirt. He could tear this off in one second. He could push it up two inches and fuck her with it on. Fuck he was so hard._

Within a minute, he faltered, confused, sitting himself down on the steps, holding the railing for support.

She was in control now.

Straddling him, Rey pulled his face to hers roughly by his hair. 

“The reason you recognize me? It’s cause I’m a friend of Ben’s,” Rey said, watching a flicker of understanding, even fear, play across his face.

He leaned backwards, limply, onto the stairs.

Rey closed her eyes.

She was walking down a hall, like the one at the frat house, except each door had a name written on it.

Anton.

Toby.

Joe.

The Sigmas.

Rey opened each one by hand, finding each boy inside, distracted, dancing or whispering with a different Kappa.

Her sirens.

When she got to the last door, it was the staircase to the third floor, Kylo’s domain.

She climbed the stairs into the dark room, the light flickering this time, Kylo and Ben's consciousness fighting for control of the room.

Kylo was sitting on the floor, trying to keep himself upright. 

“Rey!” a voice called from the corner.

It was Ben, his hands tied behind his back, struggling under the effects of the drug as well. Rey went to him, freeing him, and helped him to his feet.

They hurried, unsure of how much time they had.

Kicking open the window, Rey looked down. Instead of being a 3-story drop, it was infinite darkness.

Ben and Rey drug Kylo to the window with difficulty. Ben kept falling to his knees, but they managed, ignoring Kylo’s slurred protests and threats. He grabbed at Rey's clothes, but his fingers couldn't grip. He tried to stand but she pushed him back down with ease, let him experience helplessness for once.

When he was seated on the window ledge, Rey and Ben held tight to the frame, afraid he would pull one of their minds into blackness with him. _What would happen to a body with no mind?_

With a nod to each other, they pushed him backwards, but he grabbed the sill, dangling by one hand, coming back to himself. His other hand came up and grabbed the other side. Each taking the hand closest to them, they ground their heels into his fingers, ignoring his cries. Finally, with a look of horror, he fell.

The lights came back on.

Ben pulled Rey into a kiss, even as the drug attempted to incapacitate him, "Thank you. Thank you, Rey."

She helped him lay down on the bed in his mind room, "I'm not done yet." She turned purposefully to the staircase that led back down to the frat corridor.

She walked into each bedroom, forcing each boy to their knees, wiping their memories, taking away the toxic influence of Kylo, leaving them with everything else.

Standing in the mind hall, she adjusted her skirt and as the song ended, Rey opened her eyes.


	6. Epilogue: See what you wanna see, but all I see is him right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **See what you wanna see  
>  But all I see is him right now  
> Go ahead and watch my heart burn  
> With the fire that you started in me**
> 
> watch by Billie Eilish  
> (Chapter song recommendation)

It was quiet in the art studio, being after dinner time. The art majors were given 24 hour access so they could work on their projects. Rey was watching Ben out of the corner of her eye as she added color to her oil painting. He looked like he was at the frat house, in his room, studying.

Rey peevishly tossed a pink rubber eraser at his back. It bounced off his shoulder blade and landed on the floor. He laughed, turning around, throwing a balled up piece of paper at her.

Looking around, Rey came closer, she had the whole building to herself.

Ben stood up and loped over to her, picking her up. To anyone who walked into the art room at that moment, it would look as though she were hovering over the ground.

Rey kissed him and whispered, “I’m alone.”

“You’re never alone,” he said into her neck as he set her down.

“You know what I mean,” Rey said, unzipping his pants. 

Ben tugged her shirt off, trailing kisses down her chest. He laid her down on the paint-stained wood floor. Continuing to kiss her between her breasts and down her abdomen, he slid her skirt up, flashing her a wolfy grin. 

Rey froze, something about that face. 

He bit her upper thigh, just slightly. 

Rey sat up, her eyes wide.

Ben looked up at her, feeling her emotions. 

“Still me,” he smirked, bowing his head to continue.

[ ](https://ibb.co/KW6mkTx)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you metallia2797 for being my BETA, you the best editor ever!


End file.
